


Games

by izzyb



Series: Alphabet [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Chess, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chess is a sort of foreplay for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

He was taking his sweet time on his turn and she wanted to roll her eyes at him and tell him that it was okay to beat her, okay to just take her king and be done with it. It's not like she had grand illusions of her chess skills. She knew she sucked.

She also knew that he could have won this game thirty minutes ago but kept stalling, kept working around her remaining pieces, picking them off one-by-one. If his strategy was to frustrate her, he was passing that hurdle with flying colors.

It was also hard not to imagine that concentration centered on her instead of the chess board, picking off her clothing piece by piece, revealing lace and skin until—

"Check," he announced innocently, as if he could read her thoughts but was pretending he couldn't. But then she looked down at his hand on the table and noticed it was clenched.

She raised one eyebrow at him and countered his move with a move backwards, but he only followed her. He eyed her speculatively when she took a risky dive to the next level to try to escape his army of pieces left on the three levels—she hadn't been doing well for quite a while and it showed.

"Are you done with escape and evade?" he asked.

"Are you done with your stalling tactics?" She gave him a look, a look he should know well.

He inhaled a breath sharply as her foot started stroking up and down his calf. "Fuck this—we're done."

"Finally," she groaned and threw herself at him as soon as he stood up. He only gave a soft grunt when she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands going to her ass to keep her centered so that he could walk them over to the bed and kiss her without toppling to the floor. They had some practice with this maneuver—it was one of Janice's favorites.

His weight fell on top of her and she squirmed underneath him, teasing. He responded with a groan like she wanted, but also by manacling her wrists next to her body and gently rubbing up against her. "You don't get everything you want, you know."

"Oh really?" she replied dryly. It was amazing how he tried to make it sound like _she_ was the only one affected. She could feel him hard against her thigh so twisted up her leg so he fell between them and her movements could have a better effect. "What do you think I want, Kirk?"

Her uniform skirt was now at her waist and the only barrier between them her underwear. She nibbled on his ear when he released her mouth and his involuntary thrust against her would have entered if not for the thin scrap of lace.

"God, Jan. I could take you now with our clothes on and you'd still be begging for it. You'd still twist your fingers in my hair and moan for more." He released her wrists so that he could unbutton his pants and free himself before finally answering her question. "I think you want me, all of me. It's true, right—you want this?"

"Always," she gasped as he moved aside her panties and pushed inside in one smooth stroke, groaning himself when he found her wet, turned on from the slow-moving foreplay of a goddamn chess game. And the turning of his focus from the patterns of the three levels to the movements of his cock inside of her—just as purposeful, just as devious.

She wouldn't admit how much she needed him, how much she craved this attention. He said she liked to beg for him, but his nonstop litany of promises and warnings in her ear as he moved rapidly to his climax sounded an awful lot like _begging_ to her.

If they'd talked about it afterward, they would call their game a tie. Really, at that point, she could have made him agree to anything. Instead, she pulled off the rest of her clothing and curled up beside him to wait for their heartbeats to slow.


End file.
